Stockholm Syndrome
by niko56
Summary: Courtney and Gwen are arrested for fighting and are given an offer they can't refuse. If they are to be the slave girls of their arresting officer for the weekend, she will let them walk. But the two are quick to realize their mistress isn't how they envisioned her, shes different. Will they learn their lesson? Rated M for reasons you can probably imagine
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: The contents of which you will view below in no way are owned by the author of Niko56, that fat-skinny douchebag from New Jersey**

**A/N: Alright so I saw (was forced) into seeing a romantic comedy recently, don't ask me which one because they're all the same anyhow. So, I decided to make my own meaningful little romantic comedy, but because I'm still that same old perverted jamoke you all know and love, it's gonna be different, lesbian different, but still romantic, romantically different...just different.**

**Synopsis: Courtney and Gwen are arrested for fighting and are given an offer they can't refuse. If they are to be the slave girls of their arresting officer for the weekend, she will let them walk. But the two are quick to realize their mistress isn't how they envisioned her, will they learn their lesson?**

**Rated M: Strong Language, sexual content, Four Loko **

**A/N: Believe me, this story will be more meaningful than you think, just bare with me, review when applicable...**

"**Stockholm Syndrome"**

* * *

POV of Wendy Graves

Stockholm Syndrome, noun; at least I think it's a noun...could it be an adjective? But then what does it describe-ooh, maybe an adverb...oh well, anyway, it is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them.

Hi, I'm Wendy Graves, well Sheriff Wendy Graves of the El Queso Nevada police force...Okay fine, it's not that it was a hard job to get-but come on, it's important to me. Okay, this-this is my account, from a weekend I had not too terribly long ago, perhaps the most interesting weekend of my life...most certainly the hottest.

Alright, um...guess I should say a little bit about myself. I am five foot eight and a half-that's above average height for a woman of my age by the way, of which I am twenty-five and three quarters. I have really blue eyes, I have sorta fair skin-it really sucks when I gotta go to the beach I gotta use like-three fucking bottles of sunscreen it blows! Okay, I have short blonde hair, but it's not too short, it's curly and stuff-like you can tell I am a girl if you looked at me from the back. Um...well by boobs are...36 D I guess-it says that on my bra, aside from that, I'm slender, I even have a six pack, and it took me like forever to get those so shut up! I don't care about the irregular periods, and why should I? I ain't getting preggers, cause; I'm a lesbian-surprise!

I've liked girls my whole life. Well, I guess that's not entirely true, I lose it whenever I watch Twilight, who doesn't love a shirtless Taylor Lautner? Losers that's who! And I would soooooooo do Ryan Gosling, I wouldn't even look at another naked girl if I had him. And...I dunno, Josh Hutcherson is kinda cute-but aside from that no, total les.

I remember I had this huge girl crush in high school-I went to Camden Catholic high school, which is a Catholic school out in New Jersey, I was raised there...in Camden. Anyway, her name was Emilia Perez, she was such a sweetheart, the most popular girl in school-but she wasn't one of those bitchy mean girls, not her. I was an athlete, not a particularly good athlete but hey-I didn't suck. I played volleyball right-which was perfect until we all had to wear short shorts, that and the constant sweat from our bitch coach was not making my kitty any less wet. But the best part was, we got the cheerleaders at our games, and of course Emilia was one of the cheerleaders, and as if that didn't make my life easier. I could never concentrate knowing my crush was in a short skirt, dancing around-meanwhile I have to snap out of it and take a split second to come into reality and set the ball so Sandra Bracco can spike it. One day, we won states, huge game us verses St. Augustine's, the cheerleaders showered with us. Of course we were all naked, but-I was able to keep my cool no matter how hard it was, until Emilia started talking to me. I scored 5 points in a row-which she thought was a big deal, and wanted to congratulate me. Well I could hardly contain myself, she...Emilia Perez...talking to me? Well, one thing led to another, and she even invited me to a party at her place for all the winners...that's...when I ruined the reputation I tried to build in high school...I interrupted her, whispering 'I love you' and assaulted her with a kiss, in front of everybody. [Sigh] Needless to say, she was mortified after that, and I was labeled the school dyke. The rest of senior year was miserable. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

I put that whole town in my rearview, and moved with my mom to Nevada, El Queso Nevada. I attended college at Arizona State University, and got a degree in criminology, made new friends, and for once in my life, felt happy...But I never forgot that day.

It's not easy. See at early age I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, which is a Autistic spectrum...thingy, where at first glance you look all fine and normal, but then people see what the fuck is wrong with you. See, it...it's sorta like social retardation, I gotta pretty book smart brain, I consistently made Dean's List through school, but if there was a partying or people skills 101 I'd flunk for damn sure. Which is probably what made me kiss Emilia-that or teenage hormones.

But, even though middle and high school kids are cruel, college was different, and I thank God everyday for that, I lost my virginity in college-that's a story I really don't wanna remember-wink-wink, I went to my first party, where I was introduced to the king of alcoholic beverages: Four Loko. Yum. But anyway none of that shit matters-see, there I go rambling. Alright I got a job in El Queso as a police officer, it wasn't long until I got promoted to Sheriff, okay the town itself is not big, unless you consider 11,000 residents particularly big, and for those 11,000 residents there are exactly twenty-seven police officers, including myself. Which is great considering in the ways of crime we deal with cats in trees, garbage cans flying away in the wind-and our biggest claim to fame, last years drug bust of maybe 4 grand of cannabis, joy-joy, and guess who gets to write out all that paperwork? Come on guess? Yup, me.

You know, in all of this rambling, I never did start the story did I? Okay, well one weekend in August, 12:07 in the morning to be exact, I was in the outskirts of town, speed-trapping, again; joy-joy. I hated that graveyard speed-trap shift, no one even travels the highway this late at night-hell the only good news is the people that do, speed very quickly, so it's not like no one ever sees action.

So, I was in my cruiser, jamming out to some Incubus on my Iphone, and was about to enjoy my pastrami-jalepeno-American cheese-onion-honey mustard-lettuce-tomato-pickle sub-on Italian herb and cheese bread-[deep breath]-that I got from Subway, my usual. Alright-so; picture this, crystal clear evening, sub, Incubus, desert, speed-trap, me...

"Stomach rumbling, that can only mean one thing-sandwich time motherfucker!" You should hear the shit I say when I'm alone "Oh you delicious twelve inch morsel, come to Wendy come to-[veroooooooooooooom]-son of a bitch-[veroooooooom] two?"

Two cars sped right passed, and by speed; I mean floored it, like fast and furious, but for reals yo! I sighed, and slammed my sandwich into the passengers seat, and I know I should just go after them out of instinct, but-I was hungry gimme a break!

"Motherfucker! This close to my weekend off, and I got Vin Diesel and...fucking-Speedy MacSpeederson going through the highway like it's the fucking Autoban! Fuck, if I don't get them, chief will find out, he'll yell at me, he'll probably fucking fire me, I'll be a laughing stock-erg; fine-fine I gotta get em, I gotta get em-I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-shit!"

What I like to do...even though I'm not really supposed to, is chase up to them, THEN turn the lights on, which I felt I should do here cause they were speeding away fast...or does that even make sense...well whatever.

Okay, so I keep heading down the desolate and rather bare desert highway, and sure enough, on the side of the road, I saw two sets of headlights, the cars had done some weird maneuver and were now facing each other on the side of the road. And I saw the two drivers fighting outside of the cars, fist fighting. The one car was a black Lacrosse, early 90's, the other was a...I guess a green Camaro-there's an odd color for that.

But that's not what made my eyes go wide, as my headlights shined on them, I could positively identify each of them. I couldn't believe it. Gwen Shyster and Courtney Vega from Total Drama! EEEEEEEEEEE! My inner fangirl was ready to just jump out! I love their show! I couldn't even believe, in all the shitty desert towns to go speedy through, they picked mine! But, I was a police officer first. I also found it kinda rude...not to mention oblivious this they didn't even notice me. I have my headlights right on them, no acknowledgment! None!

Well, they were fighting, so, they HAD to be brought in, plus speeding, reckless endangerment-blah-blah-blah. I turned on the lights and siren, that got their attention. They looked my way, too frightened to move.

I felt like scaring them...of course I'm not the sharpest tack so it...really wasn't my brightest of moves, but; they never told anyone so it's whatever. I'm a huge movie buff, so I felt like quoting could scare them. I exited my cruiser, and slowly approached the two, each had their hands around the others neck or arm.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as cool as I could

"You-you don't understand officer!" Courtney pleaded

I couldn't believe I heard her voice...TALKING RIGHT TO ME! AHHHHHHHHHH! But again, I had to be a professional.

"Oh I understand plenty girl!" I got a little closer "I understand I see two guilty little females recklessly driving through a highway, and are now attempting to knock the shit out of one another, but if either one of you has a different version to the story, I'm all ears."

There was a moment of silence before Gwen spoke

"Shes trying to kill me!"

"Bullshit! I'm just trying to get me some revenge! Revenge for all the shit you've pulled over the years Gwen!"

I knew exactly what Courtney meant, I was a fan of the show after all-though the thought of it being staged had crossed my mind...but this proves otherwise.

"Believe me officer, I-I had good intentions." Gwen said

THAT was it, the perfect set up for the very quotes I wanted to say. Though like the braying idiot that I was, I drew my gun, and fired a shot to the ground at my side. [PWAK] The two jumped, backs against the car, way too scared to move. Part of me knew I could be facing charges of police brutality, and obstruction of justice for doing that...but that didn't stop me from wanting to scare the fight out of them.

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your concentration?" They were speechless "Oh you were finished? Oh well allow me to retort, you were saying something about good intentions?"

"W-what?" Gwen stammered

Excellent! I shot at the ground again, this time more away from the two [PWAK]

"What! What country you from?"

"C-Cana-" [PWAK]

"What ain't no country I ever heard of, they speak English in What?" Dammit they were about to say Canada, shit!

"What?" Courtney asked [PWAK]

"English motherfucker do you speak it?" Good recovery.

"What?" both girls stammered, tears in their eyes [PWAK] I fired then approached the two, holstering my gun of course

"Say what again-SAY WHAT AGAIN I dare ya-I double dare ya motherfucker say what one more got damn time!"

They cringed, looking away.

"Alright, that scare is over...but hell for the two of you lovely ladies is upon you, turn around, ten fingers on the fender." I ordered

"B-b-b-b-b-but." Courtney stammered

I took out two pairs of handcuffs, thank God I had two. They both started to cry.

"You're both under arrest for mutual assault and reckless endangerment, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them?"

All I got were sobs, and the loud NO's! I pushed them both to my cruiser, placing them both in the back. I hopped in the driver's seat, still trying to be professional, and we drove away, back towards town. Of course, being the rambler that I am, I decided to break the silence...and the crying.

"Unbelievable, four declamatory sentences, followed by a question-how did Channing Tatum not get that? I have to remember that shit all the time. But, that was a good movie nonetheless." I looked around to them "How bout you two, did ya like 21 Jump Street?" I got blank faces "Oh well, your loss." I shook my head

"Uh-officer." Courtney spoke

"Nuh-uh, Sheriff Ms. Vega-Sheriff, what the hat didn't give it away?" I asked

"Oh sorry Sheriff, uh-w-what's gonna happen to me?" she asked

"Well, this evening you both will spend an evening-all expenses paid to the fabulous El Queso PD resort. Then tomorrow you two will stand before a judge for your charges, and then...if-and when you're convicted, you two could spend up to eighteen months in the county jail." they gasped "Plus fines."

"No!" Courtney started to sob again.

"This can't happen! Sheriff please!"

"Sheriff Graves Ms. Shyster." I insisted

"Well look, you seem to know who we are, perhaps we can make a deal." Gwen insisted

"Yeah-yeah a deal!" Courtney agreed "Autograph? Picture, lock of my hair?" she stammered

Those thoughts had occurred to me but-damn I was a police officer, I couldn't take them up on that...but, other things occurred, thoughts I hadn't felt since...since high school, I tried to get them out of my head as we entered town

"Sorry ladies, but no deal."

Little did I know, how quickly my mind would change.

**To Be Continued...Review when applicable!**

**Movie references: Twilight, The Town, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Fast and Furious, Pulp Fiction, Live and Let Die, 21 Jump Street**


	2. Opportunity Bangs

**Alright, now this be where things get...better, but not quite better...if that makes any sense**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Wendy's POV

So this one time my uncle Walt-a guy who is as good with long term relationships as politicians are at being honest-was dating this girl-uh, Sara something-the last name doesn't really matter. She was this slutty cunt, the kind who would wear a skimpy cocktail dress to a town hall's pancake breakfast, or some other metaphor.

I always thought she was pretty damn good looking, my kind of woman. She had nice thick dark hair, tanned skinned-I think she might have been Puerto Rican, or Caribbean or whatever, she was gorgeous and that was no lie, but not her personality, totally a turn-off.

Anyway, aside from looking like a complete hooker she was a real bitch, I never really had that much of a likeness for my uncle, but even a womanizer like Walt didn't deserve this bitch. Boy did Sara know how to treat him like shit. Almost made him feel like less of a man. There were days where I fantasized hitting her over the head with a heavy book-like The Odyssey, or The Art of War or some shit-and then I'd fuck her, right in front of my abused uncle, to both A: kind of say 'fuck you, I'm fucking your girlfriend' and B: punish her for being a complete ass. But that's neither here nor there.

No one day, the day even my mild mannered mother wanted to show old' Sara-bitchface what's what, Walt finally did it. That sonofabitch did it. He dumped her ass, I remember it was at a family barbecue at my grandparents house in Cherry Hill, which wasn't far from where I lived-but, yeah; he dumped her, in front of everybody, and made her feel like shit too, served her right though.

Walt never dated after that, changed his life around, yadda-yadda, the point is; when he dumped Sara, she cried...and cried...and cried...and cried. She cried so loud I thought the frigging neighbors would hear her, I swear to God she was that loud. So, where was I going with that-fucking Asperger's-OH RIGHT, but no matter how loud she was, it could not EVEN compare to the sob fest I was forced to listen to on the way back to the station. You'd think those two would be giving birth or something.

Now, yeah; granted El Queso is not a large town nor is it crime ridden, but I have arrested people before. The usual shit, shoplifters, hookers, dealers, domestic violators, but they never cried like Courtney and Gwen.

The thought still hadn't occurred to me to uh...capture them for the weekend at that point-hell I couldn't wait to get rid of them. As much as I wanted to talk to them-have my own personal-not to mention free Q&A sess, this sobbing made me want to stab them multiple times with a dull and rusty object...like an old ice pick or something.

Courtney whined about not being able to hold public office, or become some highly paid asshole of some sort-her typical brand of conceited cynicism, Gwen was just afraid of being raped in jail-a more practical factor to worry about.

Well after a fifteen minute journey-that seemed like five hours had ceased-I pulled up to the station wanting nothing more than to dump their little butts in the holding cell, punch out, curl up in bed with a Four Loko and The Departed, and start my weekend off.

"Nooooooo-I can't go to ja-ja-ja-jail!"

"I don't wanna go to prisonnnnnn!" they whined

"ENOUGH!" I screamed turning back to the two of them "If I wasn't a cop, you'd both be dead, and you wanna know why? Cause I would have killed you both, because you two have done nothing more than drive me-COMPLETELY INSANE!" I screamed

"I-I-I thought you said you were a sheriff?" Gwen asked mousy like

"SAME THING!"

I exited my cruiser...and had a well earned-and well understandable meltdown, I started to kick my tires, swear incoherently, and grind my teeth, that part had always been a bad habit of mine, but; what are ya gonna do?

"ERRRRG! Shit-got damn-motherfucker! ERRRRGH!"

I regained my composure, and then hoped maybe witnessing this little outburst would silence the two of them at least enough so I could get the fuck out of dodge! But, sadly; wrong I was, they didn't even pay attention, they just cried. I pulled them both from the car, and pushed them towards the front doors.

Alright so, a Friday night with the station being empty was a normal occurrence, the officers who were supposed to be there were of course patrolling, and the lucky bastards not there were probably fast asleep in their beds.

The only person there was our radio man, Anton Flanagan, asleep at his post, arms crossed, laying back in his chair, feet up on the desk, sawing logs...loudly. It always pissed me off that he slept through his Weekend shifts-but seeing as how he does this late night, I never really complained, what got to me-or anyone for that matter, was the snoring.

"Anton, asleep as usual, stupid mick." I slurred sarcastically, he slept through that.

I continued to push the girls to my office in the back.

"Anton...what kind of name is Anton, especially an Irish name? Come on. How bout you two, know an Anton? No? Oh well."

I brought them into my office, and forced them into my two chairs, their hands cuffed behind their backs, I didn't really think they would go anywhere.

"Okay now you two sit here, have a good cry, while I get all the bullshit paperwork to book you both, fucking move from that spot and you'll know where your Habeas ends and your Corpus begins, got it?" I asked with force, the nodded, still crying "Good." I muttered angrily, walking away.

We kept all of our forms in neat little filing-thingy's on the wall by the radio post-which meant I got to hear the lumberjack knock a few more trees down, goody. I hated all these stupid forms we had to fill out, not only that, but I had to book them, call the DA and judge, set dates-it was all a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit!

"Arrest form-this form-that form-fuck you form." I muttered, then slammed my head against the wall "Ugh, this sucks so much."

I sucked it up and finished getting the forms, I casually walked back to my desk, I was a few steps behind the two of them, clearly not noticing my presence, blaming one another for the mishap-oh which I still didn't have a full story on-oh yeah, I forgot about interrogating them-fucking great! So I decided to listen in.

"This is all your fault Gwen!" Courtney snapped

"Mine? You were the one who tried to throw me off the hotel roof! I was just trying to get away!"

"No, I mean if you just stayed out of my way, none of this shot would have happened and we would have never been in this mess!" they struggled

"As I recall we were really good friends Court! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry Duncan likes me better than you! But I'm so damn sick and tired of you trying to get your revenge! And now thanks to that, were going to jail!"

"I don't care! This is your fault, and I'm getting revenge, even in prison!"

I did a facepalm, there wasn't enough Alka-Seltzer in the world to cure the migraine that was slowly setting in, and in the back of my mind, if I did incarcerate them both, the media-and their respective fan clubs would be all over me like stink on shit.

I thought there had to be some way to truly teach them both a valuable lesson...a lesson of friendship...teamwork...responsibility...a lesson that would benefit me as well. For too long now I had been everyone's door mat, and it was high time I changed that. I hadn't booked them both yet, hell I never even told anyone where they were, and God knows Anton can't hear anything...I had two perfectly beautiful teenage girls at my disposal, the feelings came back...the feelings I hadn't felt since...well, ruining the remainder of high school in one fell swoop, I knew what I wanted to do...what I needed to do, knowing damn well that if I got caught, I'd be worse off then they would be now...but the benefits would most certainly outweigh the risks, I had all the necessary "equipment" and I could share my weekend with someone finally...two someones, and if anything; I could teach those two to be friends again...maybe even better than friends. My mind was made up. Besides it beats all the fucking paperwork. I had a tooth filled grin as I approached the two of them, sitting informally at my desk.

"Well hey there girls, hanging in there?"

"Uh...Sheriff Graves?" Gwen asked

"Yes Gwendolyn?" I replied sweetly

"Could we...could me and Courtney really be going to jail?"

Now realistically, with the right lawyer, right judge, and most importantly the right jury, they could get off with community service and a whole mess of fines...But I couldn't let them know that. So, I had to lie.

"Oh, I don't know girls." I said still sweet like "Reckless endangerment...assault...speeding, you cold be seeing the inside of the county jail for awhile." they welled up again "I trained there, and it's not all the shit you see on Shawshank Redemption..." dramatic pause "It's worse." They gasped "Our judge is one tough mamma-jamma, and he really hates celebrities, and our prison is extremely tough, a lot of hard cases end up there. Bad things could happen to a couple of beautiful little girls like you...horrible things."

I stood up, and brought my chair closer to them, taking a seat right across from them.

"And I'll bet you dollars to doughnuts, those bull dykes would fight over who gets to keep either one of you. Picture it, just picture it for a second, what do you see?"

"Hell." Gwen stammered

"People like Eva." Courtney added, not as scared as I had imagined

"Yeah that would make sense." I agreed "Fortunately, I'm in a good mood, you both caught me on a good evening." Granted it was an average evening, but they didn't need to know that "Plus, you're both famous, can't have two very influential people of society such as yourselves to rot away in prison now can I, I'd be doing a disservice to the people of Canada, all you'll have left is clean air and Epic Meal Time."

They smiled a little

"Really?" Gwen asked

"So, you'll let us go?" Courtney added

"Not quite." I shook my head "I have an offer you two would be stupid to refuse-" They chimed in before I could continue

"Oh thank you-thank you-thank you!" Courtney pleaded

"Whatever it is Sheriff believe me we'll do it!" Gwen added

"Yeah-yeah anything!"

"Well that's what I wanted to hear, but you see...what I have planned won't be easy, you see; I live alone, and am very lonely...I could use a...couple of slave girls, ya know; for the weekend."

"Slave girls?" Gwen raised an eyebrow

"Like clean your house, mop your floor, tend to your garden, shit like that?" Courtney added

"Well-" My garden was a frigging mess "Yeah, but more though." I started to rub their legs "You see girls, I...I like you both, you've been my fav couple on the whole show...and I want you both to be my couple, so here's the deal. Be my slaves for the weekend, that's Saturday and Sunday, and this whole mess never even happened, and it's only between us, comprende?"

They happily nodded

"I still don't think you two are getting the message, you see; cleaning my house will be nice and all, but it wasn't the kind of "slave" labor I had in mind."

"We'll do your basement too!" Gwen added

"And your attic! I'll even set rat traps!"

"I have a cat for that...but your both missing the point." I guess I needed to be more forward with it, so; what choice did I have "I wanna fuck you both...HARD." I whispered it in their ears.

They stopped for a moment, and gave me a scared look of anguish, trying to say something yet not being able to find the right words.

"That's right...my two...obedient, lesbian slave girls, now; this before you get all sobby and yelly again this isn't just something to satisfy my urges-that's a bonus, the true nature of this punishment will be to remind you both of your friendship...the friends you could have been. But think of it this way, if you two do end up in county, those girls will be a helluva lot less compassionate then I can be, and this weekend won't come with a rap sheet. Now, while you both take a few minutes to ponder that over, I'm gonna take this bag of marshmallows." which I had in my desk "And chuck them at Anton's fat sleepy face, think wisely now." I left them, giving them a few moments to speak

"Well?" Courtney asked Gwen

"If we...if we do that we-oh; I-I can't fuck another girl, especially if it's you!"

"The feeling is mutual asshole! And besides how do we know she won't just lock us up in her basement and keep us forever?"

"We don't...but people will get suspicious if were gone for too long-she probably knows that, besides; shes...kinda good looking-she knows how to rock that short hairdo pretty good."

"Yeah...and if we do go to jail she has a point...and once this is over we...we go, and go back to hating each other." Courtney sneered

"Agreed, so; were doing this then?" Gwen asked

"Yes...just try not to enjoy it."

"Oh no worries there Courtney."

I returned a few moments later, realizing how much I suck at throwing things, I played volleyball for pity sake, yet I can't chuck marshmallows at Anton Flanagan's snoring mouth at ten feet away, story of my damn life. I sat down next to them

"Well, the lumberjack is still snoring, did we come to a decision?" I asked them

"Yes sheriff we have." Gwen said

"We'll do it-BUT!" Courtney snapped

"I knew there'd be a butt." I chuckled

"Will you hurt us?" Gwen asked

"Nothing beyond any corporal punishment-and don't worry, I'll be gentle-who knows you might like it, any other rules?" I asked

"Just the three of us? At your house?" Courtney added

"Promise."

"Okay...We'll do it." they sighed

"Excellent, you both are in for quite the learning experience, let me just clock out, and we'll be on our way."

I smiled, and danced towards the time clock. Who knew a mere hour ago, I was bitching about two speeding cars, this promised to be quite the weekend, I couldn't wait.

**Movie references: The Departed, The Godfather, The Shawshank Redemption, **


	3. Showershank Redemption

**NOW this be where things get better...sexy better...**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Wendy's POV

What luck, to think I was going to eat a sub, watch a Scorsese movie and call it a night-well, I can do all that-AND fuck two pretty little sweethearts...and not just any sweethearts-Gwen and Courtney from total drama! I could hardly believe it.

Plus, I had so many questions to ask them! Like, what their favorite food is, or-or what was it like to be on the show? Is Chris McLean really an asshole in person? All that stuff! Unfortunately, I had to somehow mask my inner fangirl with that of a strict dominatrix for the weekend...but I still had to ask them!

Alright so, I pushed them both towards the door, still in handcuffs. We passed Anton, still sawing logs as per his usual. Seriously what kind of Irish name is Anton...is that Russian? Ukrainian maybe? Well I don't know, but what I do know is, it ain't Irish

"Goodnight you lazy bastard." I hummed to Anton "I got two fresh little hotties to enjoy." I said having my arms around their shoulders.

"Um-so...what-uh-where do you live?" Gwen asked nervously

"Oh don't beat around the bush-are you really gonna fuck us...you know-hard?" Courtney gulped

"Not that hard-I'm really gentle...but that doesn't mean some punishment for your crimes won't occur, quickly now; were burning moonlight." I urged them, continuing outside

"So...What-who should we address you as?" Gwen asked

"I don't follow..." I said confused

"Should we call you mistress, or-something?" Gwen shrugged

"No-no, forget that; tried that once with this other chick, it just made me feel dirty...and evil, more or less evil. Nah just uh-call me Wendy, that's my first name...but-" I got closer to them both "During sex, you both will call me mommy."

"Um...why, exactly?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because good little slaves don't ask questions-that's why." I sneered grabbing her neck a little

"Heh-heh-heh, n-n-n-n-no problem W-W-Wendy." Courtney stammered

"Good girl." I said petting her head

So we approached my civilian automobile, something I'm particularly proud of. You see my father was a huge Back to the Future fan, it's thanks to him I learned the many wonders of cinema at an early age, well; unfortunately he died when I was six, but on the plus side, maybe the only, he left my mother-who entrusted to me, his most prized possession ever; A vintage, totally restored from the ground up 1982 DMC DeLorean-12. "Well, what do you think?" I asked

"All I have to say is...great Scott." Gwen's mouth dropped

"Ha-ha, I see what you did there." I chuckled

"Are you kidding?" Courtney asked

"You got a problem with my car Vega?" I asked her, getting in her face "The same car my father-who died a very painful death of liver cancer when I was but a little girl-restored from the ground up when he was a young adult? Hmm?"

"Uh-n-n-n-no Wendy, of course not." Courtney stammered

"Wendy, I think someone's back talking you." Gwen smirked

"Hey! Don't start-see this is exactly what I was trying to tell you both, that's why were doing this...that and your both so smoking hot." I added

"Well I for one like this car Wendy." Gwen said

"Yeah-don't think sucking up we'll get you special treatment." I smiled petting her head

"Well I was serious but, dammit all the same."

"That's what I thought."

"If I may retort." Courtney began "I uh-meant no disrespect to the car itself it's just that, a DeLorean seats two...we are three." she explained

"Oh...gosh darnit, you're right." I nodded sarcastically "Well then, Gwen you get to take a seat."

"Does that mean Courtney rides in the trunk? I'm all for that." Gwen smirked, causing Courtney to glare.

I did a facepalm "Ugh, clearly I got some work to do. No, what I meant to say was Gwen sits in the car seat, and Courtney sits on Gwen's lap."

They both had wide eyes for a brief period and then looked away awkwardly "Oh I know what you're both thinking, your handcuffed, how ever will you make this work, to wit I say: don't worry girls, I'll strap you in. Come on, Gwen first." They stood still "Unless you want to go back to the station. Your choice."

The two sighed, hung their heads, and realized it was either this or prison. "After you." Courtney said with fake enthusiasm.

"Gee thanks." Gwen sighed

"No-no, allow me."

I walked up behind Gwen, scooping her up bridal style, and gently placing her on the passengers seat inside the car. I could see the nervousness in er beautiful eyes, it was just oh so cute. "There you go, don't runaway now, not like you could." I them turned my attention over to Courtney. "Alright doll-face, you're next."

I could see her gulp, but I didn't really particularly care, just like Gwen I scooped her up and carefully placed her on top of Gwen's lap, hoping for a glimpse of one of them blushing, but I got no such luck. "Alright, now just to buckle you both up, safety first after all...well, second in this case." It took some doing but I got them buckled in, and then I adjourned to the drivers seat, ready to get my sexy weekend started.

"Um, Wendy?" Gwen asked

"Yes?"

"Uh...look-I've never-with a woman...s-so-"

"Will you relax, what do you really think is gonna happen? Use your imagination, what do you think a woman can do to another woman hmm?"

"I'd-I'd rather not." Gwen stammered

"Wendy please just tell us." Courtney pleaded

"Alright." I sighed, wiping some sweat from my forehead "I have lots of strap-on's and dildos and the like, I also like fingering and licking pussy and ass, and yes were doing a few role play games...thorough enough for yous?" I asked them. They nodded nervously in unison "Good."

The next few minutes of the trip was fairly awkward, so I felt like I had to break the silence "Uh...If you like movies I have lots of those...really, way more than my dildos-oh why did I say that-shit!" They gave me a weird look...just like the kids from high school.

"Um...y-yeah movies are cool." Gwen muttered, though loud enough so as to be heard.

"I liked the Notebook." Courtney added

"Oh who doesn't?" I shrugged

"Uh...wait you like the Notebook?" Courtney retorted

"I know I look all tough and such, but I gotta soft spot for romantic movies."

"No-no not that...you...you're a lesbian yes?" Courtney asked

"Yeah." I answered as though I wasn't following what they were getting at.

"Well...you know, don't lesbians...ya know...like manly stuff?" Gwen added

"Ugh that's such a fucking stupid negative stereotype, no I love girly things...and who could resist Ryan Gosling right?" I asked

"Uh, yeah." Gwen chuckled nervously

"Oi but he was terrible in Gangster Squad, not one of Rueben Fleischer's best works yes?" They shook their heads, I figured they had no clue what I was talking about, but whatever.

So it wasn't long before we arrived at my house: 37 Lotus Lane...so-so close to Lois Lane, that would be cool, but alas it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, I had a modest three bedroom, two and a half bathroom two story suburban house, complete with a two car garage. "Well here it is ladies Casa Del Graves, what do you think?"

They stared at my pad like it would be a dungeon or their final resting place, and I could begrudgingly understand their logic, but dammit I live in a pretty swell house. "Um...well, it is a house." Gwen shrugged

"I suppose I've been in worse." Courtney muttered

"That's the spirit."

I opened up the gull wing doors and unbuckled the two of them, but as I tried to get up I saw Courtney's exposed neck, and couldn't resist but giving her a few quick pecks on it, causing her to jeer and breathe deeply "Sorry, couldn't resist."

I scooped them both out of my car and led them up my porch to my front door, which sports a nickel plated Darth Vader knocker. "Nifty huh? I sniped it off Ebay from some loser in Milwaukee-ha-ha, I bet he cried." I had a good chuckle, then let them in. "After you."

Alright, about my house, again being a huge movie and TV buff, of course my place would be littered with posters, props, and other memorabilia of the like...I don't have much of a social life if anyone has guessed. I guess my two lovely captives were either engrossed in my massive memorabilia montage-try saying that five times fast...or all the same they were horrified...yeah, horrified.

"Um..." Courtney tried to say

"Gee Wendy...you sure have a lot of movie props...ha-ha." Gwen chuckled

"Neat huh? Besides keeping the streets of El Queso crime free, I also make it my business to track down rare props and such. Excuse the mess I didn't think I'd be having company, but; it's not that bad." I closed the door and unlocked their handcuffs, which they seemed to be happy for. "Guess I'll give you both the grand tour."

I showed them around my place, I couldn't wait to show them all the cool stuff I had, I thought maybe they'd be impressed, but no such luck. "Well here is the living room...this is the kitchen, and the the family room is over there, with deck/pool access."

Then Gwen noticed a door in the family room, the room which had a ton of locks on it and a sign which read in bold lettering-I paid extra for that 'KEEP OUT' "Um, I hate to ask, and I'll probably regret asking, but what's in th-"

"NO!" I ran to protect the door...again, very compulsive. "You must never...EVER go into this room, under any circumstances, or SEVERE punishment will be dealt with, comprende?" I asked as coldly as possible

"Crystal." they both muttered cringing

"Good." I put a smile back on "Now for the second floor, quickly now."

I hurried them upstairs, I couldn't wait to...clean them up. "Alright, bathroom, guest room, guest room, and the piece de resistance...the master bedroom."

"Um-so, will Gwen and I be sleeping the guest rooms?" Courtney asked

"Ha, that's a good one, no-no you both will sleep with me."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." she sighed

"Don't worry, it's a fairly big bed, and very comfortable." I shooed them into my room, also riddled with movie memorabilia and the like. "Alright girls, now it's time to get down to business...strip." I ordered

"Everything?"Gwen asked...not as nervous as I had thought

"To your bare ass." I answered, stripping as well, the girls were marveling at my ink "Like my tats?"

"Um...s-s-s-sure." Courtney stammered

"Oh don't patronize me, just go to the bathroom." I ordered pointing to the nearby master bathroom.

It was a nice bathroom, compete with jacuzzi tub and glass window shower. "Well...it looks nice." Gwen agreed

"Thank you, I've always liked this particular bathroom."

"So...what do you want us to do?" Courtney asked

"The shower...time to clean up your dirty little bodies."

We entered, and I got the water to an ideal temperature. Once that happened, I wanted to take the opportunity while the girls were facing each other. "Alright, time to break in your lez-virginity, your first task, make out with each other-and make it look good, so I can clean you up."

Oh boy were their faces red. Gwen took the first initiative and started to put her arms around Courtney, she did the same, and slowly, ever so slowly, their tongues made contact, and then their lips, boy did they make that look good. So while the did that, I got my soap, and started to wash Gwen from behind, while simultaneously caressing her hot tight body, and laying kisses on her neck.

"Oh yeah...that's it-that's it, so fucking hot." I said pecking on Gwen's neck, while washing her back, letting the bubbly soap run down her legs. "How does it feel?" I asked whispering directly into her ear.

Gwen let go briefly to answer my question "Good." she said with a fake tone in her quivering voice...just what I wanted to hear.

"Excellent."

I knelt down to Gwen's legs, caressing her sexy little ass as I washed it, along with her gorgeous pale legs. I set my soap aside to spread her adorable cheeks, to see a perfectly shaven area, with a tight pussy, and an even tighter asshole. I gave her quim a few quick licks, which I could tell was sending a shiver up her spine.

I stood and walked over to behind Courtney to both wash and caress her. "Let's see how you like Gwen's juices all over your neck Courtney." she cringed as I licked her neck and shoulders. "Fondle each others boobs...yeah just like that, good little slaves."

After playing with Courtney's hair a little-not sure why I have just always loved her hair-I washed her back, and kneeling down to her beautiful booty as I had Gwen's. Unlike Gwen's ass, Courtney's was so perfectly round, tight, but oh so round, and tan just like the rest of her. I went for her pussy, but just after a lick or so, she came on the spot...right on my face.

"Ah!" Courtney shouted

"Well now." I began licking her delicious cum from my face "You like having that area licked don't you?" I asked standing up "Well, don't just stand there, make Gwen cum."

Courtney started to cry, mouthed 'I'm sorry' or that's what it looked like, and her hand went to fondle Gwen's womanhood. "Hey, I never said stop kissing." I reminded them, both of which went back at it...reluctantly.

It also didn't take much longer for Gwen to cum, she broke the kiss first "Cumming." she whispered.

"Very good, now Gwen, be a good sport and let Courtney taste your cum." The Goth sighed, and slowly lubed up her hand with her sticky lady juice, and stuck two fingers into Courtney's mouth "Delicious, now let her suck your fingers. Yeah, oh yeah I like that." After she had licked the fingers clean. "Alright ladies, shower's over." I said turning off the water, much to their delight. "Go towel off." I ordered them.

I dare say I could get off just watching the two of them shamefully drying themselves, as much as I wanted them to dry one another, I was far too tired, most unfortunate. So, after they were dry, I led them to my room where I got the clothes they would be sleeping in, laying them out on the bed.

"This is what were supposed to sleep in?" Courtney asked

"Well you are my prisoners aren't you? So you should dress like them, silly goose." What I had was a skimpy half shirt, and tight booty panties, all in prison orange. They both begrudgingly got dressed in their new outfits. "Alright girls, come on in." I urged them into bed, and they each slept beside me "Pleasant dreams girls, I bet you're just as excited as I am for this weekend." they didn't respond. "I know you're not really excited...but I am." I turned off the light, and drifted off to sleep.

**Review when applicable**

**Movies referenced: Back to the Future, The Notebook, Gangster Squad, Star Wars, Scarface**


End file.
